my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Peach Plaza
Peach Plaza is the central area located just inside the city walls near the Workshop, named after Peach. It serves as a socioeconomic hub, connected with direct routes throughout most of the city. A Dee-Dee Stop can be placed outside the Peach Plaza gate to allow fast travel via the Dee-Dee Transport System. __TOC__ Points of interest Within Peach Plaza Peach Plaza not only directly connects most of the city together, it also contains several places of importance. This includes the Commerce Guild (managed by Presley and Antoine) at the epicenter, with A&G Construction (managed by Albert and Gust) to its left, and Town Hall (managed by Gale) to its right. Happy Apartments is a little to the right of City Hall, separated by a grassy path that leads to the Park. In the center of the plaza is a large stone fountain adorned with a statue of Peach, a visible reminder of the savior of the world from the Age of Darkness. Near Peach Plaza Just west of the plaza, an inaccessible Cafe can be found. At night, Pinky, as a stray, sleeps on its balcony. On some days, Mint can also be seen napping in one of the chairs on the balcony. The western path meanders past locations such as the Church of the Light, Abandoned Ruins, Cemetery, Civil Corps, Dr. Xu's Clinic, and the Collapsed Wasteland, while the eastern path is Main Street, which leads to Central Plaza. On Main Street lies The Round Table and the Food Store (managed by Django and Sonia), a restaurant where one can restore their Stamina, sit down to dine with a date, or play games at Django's Gaming Hall. Other shops on Main Street are Alice's Flower Shop and Martha's Bakery. Events Regularly occurring events Every non-holiday weekday, Higgins can be found waiting outside the Commerce Guild or pacing in Peach Plaza before 8:00, waiting for the Guild to open. On Sunday nights, Peach Plaza serves as the setting for Fireside Meetings, a gathering to inform citizens about new situations or recall past occurrences. thumb|The [[Church Store podium, with a crowd around Lee and Nora]] On Thursday mornings, Nora sets up its shop in front of the Statue of Peach while Lee speaks to the town about the dangers of using relic technology. The weekly sessions always draw a small crowd, typically including Tody, Russo, Mars, Phyllis, or random tourists. In the afternoon, the Church of the Light packs up and moves the shop to Central Plaza, near the gate. Peach Plaza is also sometimes used by citizens looking to keep fit. A few mornings every week, Paulie can be seen leading Arlo, Remington, and Sam on runs, passing through Peach Plaza from Main Street. At night, Paulie can often be seen doing push-ups in front of the fountain while Isaac practices a less physically strenuous form of exercise next to him. Each year, Peach Plaza is the initial meeting point for the Day of the Bright Sun and Day of Memories festivals. Missions Several story-related cutscenes will play as players enter the Plaza, such as during The Poisoned Water and The Crashed Station. Arlo may ask the player to go running with him in Training for the Flying Pigs. One of the checkpoints possible on the runs is Peach Plaza. Gallery Peach Plaza Day.png|Daytime view Peach Plaza Night.png|Nighttime view Autumn Festival Peach Plaza.png|During the Autumn Festival Cafe_exterior_1.png|Cafe exterior Category:Portia locations